Voces en mi cabeza
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Kazemaru lamenta no haber dicho a Hiroto que le ama durante su estancia en el Instituto Alius, ahora, en el Inazuma Japan, el peliazul solo piensa en ello - Mi primer fic con narración en 1ª persona, dedicado a mi onee-chan, Shirou81


_Esa voz lleva reverberando en mi cabeza desde que me lo dijo… en esa maldita escuela…_

**-Kazemaru, quiero ser tuyo**

_Y ahora que estamos en la selección japonesa, más lo hace… pero Hiroto ya no se comporta conmigo como lo hace antes… ahora casi no hablamos… solo me ve como un compañero… lamento cuando le dije que necesitaba un tiempo para pensarlo… idiota de mí…_

-Gran-kun… necesito pensarlo… no es el momento más idóneo  
>-Bien… espero que decidas pronto<p>

_Y de eso hace unos dos meses… cada vez que le veo… creo que mi corazón se acelera… creo que mi respiración se acelera… creo que le amo…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Kazemaru… ¿Kazemaru?  
>-¿E… Eh?<br>-Llevas con el balón parado más de un minuto, ¿sucede algo?-, _es el capitán… Endou Mamoru…_  
>-No… solo tengo un poco de sueño<br>-Ay, Kazemaru… llevas con sueño desde hace al menos un mes…-, _Parece que Endou-san me estuviera regañando, pero su mano en el hombro y su sonrisa hacen que sea más un consejo que una bronca, -… ve a beber algo y luego vuelve, ¿vale?-, vuelve a acabar con una sonrisa… me anima saber que nuestro capitán es un gran apoyo_  
>-Vale… vuelvo en diez minutos<br>-Tampoco tengas prisa, no quiero que vuelvas a venir más cansado de lo que lo estás ya…

_Bueno… iré a la cafetería… necesito despejarme… cuando vi que Hiroto entraba en nuestro equipo fue cuando esas voces empezaron…_

-Una Coca-Cola, por favor…  
>-Yo también quiero una<br>-¡Y yo!

_Es Hiroto… con Midorikawa… se han situado al otro lado… menos mal que… … ¡m… maldita sea!, se acaban de abrazar… por lo que veo… estas voces se convertirán en amargos recuerdos… tengo de repente ganas de llorar… pero no lo voy a hacer aquí en medio_

-V…vaya sirviéndola… ahora vuelvo…-_, voy a ir al baño… es el mejor lugar para descargarse de tanto dolor…_

_Ahora que estoy aquí, creo que ya basta de reprimirme… lo mejor será llorar y ya…  
>Será lo mejor…<br>Lo mejor…_

_¿Eh? La puerta… v…vaya, me tendré que secar las lágrimas rápidamente…_

-¿Kazemaru?-_, E… es Hiroto… ¿Qué querrá ahora en el peor momento?_  
>-Estoy aquí-<em>, tocará fingir el tono, no quiero que crea que estaba llorando<em>  
>-¿Estás bien? Te he visto irte de repente…<br>-No pasa nada, solo tenía que ir al baño…  
>-No, Kazemaru… ¿Qué te sucede? Que te vayas corriendo así es señal de algo malo…-, <em>¿En serio me había ido corriendo?, no me había dado ni cuenta. Hiroto me iba a poner la mano en el hombro, pero…<em>  
>-¡Te… he dicho que nada!-, ¿Por qué le he pegado un manotazo?, <em>quiero hablar con él, pero mi boca parece que solo quiere que se aleje de mi lado… no puedo hacer que se vaya, si se va, ¡le habré perdido para siempre!,<em> -Se feliz con Midorikawa…-  
>-¿Cómo?-, Tengo que hacerlo, aunque me acusen de intentar ser infiel…<br>-Hiroto-kun… yo…-, Ahora, tengo que besarle…  
>-¿Qué te su…- <em>Así… besándole me siento más cómodo… me dirá lo que espero, que está con Midorikawa, que lo siente, pero al menos lo he hecho… Ahora seguro que Hiroto se apartará y… … ¿no se aparta?, ¿qué significa esto?... me apartaré yo, esto es extraño…<em>  
>-Hiroto… yo…<br>-Jeje… Menos mal que te has decidido… has tardado un buen par de meses…- _Sonríe… ¿todavía se acuerda?…_  
>-Entonces… ¿por qué estabas abrazado con Midorikawa?<br>-¿Ah, eso?, nada es que estaba un poco apenado porque Saginuma no le hacía caso…  
>-¿Entonces no sois pareja?<br>-Por favor… Saginuma lleva con Midorikawa desde hace bastante, se conocen desde pequeños y llevan siendo pareja desde hace un año… ¿no te diste cuenta mientras estuviste con nosotros?  
>-N… no…<br>-Hum… normal… si viste como el equipo de Desarm se quitaba de encima al de Reize en Okinawa… pero todos los estudiantes sabemos que son pareja, lo que pasa es que tienen que encubrirlo… al igual que Burn y Gazelle… bueno… ellos simplemente se aman y odian por igual… jejejeje  
>-Y tú con Midorikawa…<br>-Yo conozco a Midorikawa desde pequeño también, pero le veo más como un hermano pequeño al que ayudar cuando lo necesitara…

_Ahora no sé qué decir… bueno… sí, falta algo más…_

-¿Y como que no hiciste algo como decirme si ya había decidido o algo así?  
>-Bueno… eso es simplemente que no me gusta ser pesado<em>…-, Hiroto se está riendo bastante… está tan mono cuando ríe…<em> -… pero ahora que lo sé lo repetiré…- … Hiroto se está acercando bastante a mi cara… dimelo, por favor… dímelo de nuevo…, **-Kazemaru, quiero ser tuyo  
><strong>-… y yo también quiero ser tuyo… Gran-kun…-, _por favor, quítame esta angustia de encima  
><em>-Daisuki, Kazemaru-kun…-_, te necesito…  
><em>-Daisuki… Hiroto-ku…-_, Gracias… espero que este beso no termine nunca_

_Las voces… ya no las escucho… se han ido… gracias a tu beso, Hiroto-kun… mi príncipe pelirrojo…_

FIN


End file.
